Heart Starter
by i love alex
Summary: "These boots should be illegal." He moans against her ear.


A/N: I've talked this thing up so much I'm a bit worried what you're all going to think of it but here goes nothing:

* * *

"These boots should be illegal." He moans against her ear, cupping his hands further under her ass. The front door was still wide open but closing it didn't seem to be a high priority for either of them at the moment, with her head tipped back and his tongue, wet along her neck.

She kicks one of the shoes off and it clatters to the floor, "Mmm, you were there when I bought them." She sighs, moving with his hand as he laid her back along the countertop, her legs now hanging off the sides.

"So that's why they look so sexy on you." He says, bringing his hand underneath her knee and pulling the other boot off for her. She laughs then bites down on her lip when she watches the way his eyes rank down her body that's still fully clothed. He's hard in his jeans already as he presses closer against her.

"You wanna take something off?" She says softly and it's not really a question, his eyes darkening with want, his hands already fingering the zipper of her jeans. Damn right he wants to take something off. He tugs them down in one swift motion and she gasps, the cool air hitting her unexpectedly.

He leans across her stomach and they kiss all rough and opened mouthed with their tongues meeting somewhere in the middle.

When he breaks away, only to trail his teeth over the fabric of her sweater, she moans, shutting her eyes but then he's kissing against her nipples in a way that has her hoping to god he wasn't expecting to prolong this no skin to skin thing any longer. He bends back up when he gets to the band of her underwear and she can't help but groan and kick at his ass with her heel making him grin. Well if he wasn't going to do something about it, she definitely was.

She's still panting softly, her lip gloss smeared and her cheeks flushed as she takes her hand and starts sliding it slowly down her body, pulling up her shirt, not taking her eyes off of his. She watched as his jaw locked, his pupils dilated like he didn't know where the best place to look was, her face or her hand.

When she licks her lips, just teasing a finger or two, his hands open her thighs a little wider and they watch each other as she moves her whole fist beneath the band of her underwear.

"You gonna touch yourself for me?" He says huskily as she parts her lips to breathe out slowly, arching her back as she pushed her fingers deeper.

"Mmhmm." She manages and lifts herself off the counter, coming forwards to press herself against him, running two fingers over the curve of his chin and across his lips, gasping softly as he opened his mouth. He sucks on the two of them, licking between that line of skin and up to the tips, not breaking eye contact with her.

She gentle lies back down and she keeps the heels of her feet dug into the base of his back as he fumbles now for his own zipper, 'Jesus, Elena.' He groans. He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer if she kept shit like that up.

When she slides in a finger and then two, he's pushed his pants past his knees, clutching tightly to her right thigh as he stroked himself.

Watching her come apart like this was almost as awing as being inside her when she did. He hates that she'll never really know how beautiful she looks, with her eyes spread open and her chin tipped back, gasping out only quietly. He'd wanna watch her do it more if it were not for the fact that taking her right off that counter and sinking into her instead weren't more important.

She's laughing as he's pulling her onto her feet and steps out of her underwear, flicking them aside. Her cheeks were flushed pink and he kisses her, pressed against her waist, soft and slow because sometimes that was easier to do than just stand there and wonder how the hell he had gotten so lucky.

She's turning against the wooden edge of the counter, with her back to him before he can really register in his mind what she's doing but then her ass is rubbing against him and all logical thought completely leaves his brain.

He stops for a second, just holding her there. Feeling his heart beat, hearing hers, "We need…_baby_, we can't, we can't do it like this…here," He breathes but she's shaking her head and bending her body forward, laying her arms flat in front of her and why the hell _not_ here, "No," She pants, grazing against him, "please, Stefan, fuck me right here, from behind, right against it."

He honestly thinks he blacks out a little. She can be dirty as hell during sex, he found that out a long time ago but when she talks like this, it's still a little disarming; warm and friendly, spirited Elena was blatantly telling him to just let them fuck over a kitchen counter top. But he doesn't need to be asked twice and groans deep with her, her head flopping to her arms as he grips to her hips and adjusts himself to ease into her.

"_Yes_." She breathes and she rolls her hips as he began to rock, lucid and slow so that she can feel herself tightening every time he pulls out and then pushes back in.

He ends up against her back almost, their fingers interwoven together just around the curve of the counter and when she wedges her calf around his ankle, forcing him closer so that he's hitting her deeper, he comes so suddenly that he cries out, feeling as she tightened around him, coming too.

She hangs onto the feeling that lingers so much so that just grinding her ass against him a little makes her climax again forcing him to sag against her back completely while moaning out her name through exploits that only touch her skin as kisses.

They breathe heavily for awhile, listening to the sounds of the lake and the forest; she's about ready to fall asleep, she was so relaxed but her hips were digging into the wood and pealing off it hurts a little, her skin sticking.

"You make me wonder if I'm really alive sometimes, you know that?"

His voice startles her a little, he hadn't talked in so long but she turns as his hands come to trace figures into the sides of her waist; the goose bumps spreading.

"In a good way or a bad way?" She asks and he flicks his eyes back up, suddenly looking serious.

"In the best way." He says quietly and presses his forehead to meet with hers, "In the best possible way."

Yeah, she thinks so too.

* * *

A/N: For Shirley whose week, hopefully just got a little better. I _think_ an in between lakehouse moment will be next but don't hold me to that, it might depend on whatever happens in the episode, haha.


End file.
